A Kiss On the Forehead xx
by hanika.starzone
Summary: Um... Hey, this is my first fanfic. I swear it's super weird and kinda sucks so be free to leave "Hey I Hate This S**t!" reviews... :P XX Thx to KiyoMeow1305 for all the help! XX


**OH YAY! MY FIRST FANFIC! :D OMG! Well, please mind mistakes. It's my first fic.**

**Hehehehehehehehehe**

**ME NO OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY….. well, except… someone, you'll see later.**

Hinata was dangling by her hair by a kunai.

It may sound weird but yes, she was dangling by her HAIR by a KUNAI.

"HINATA-SAMA!" That was Neji worrying about his fate if he failed to retrieve the heir of his clan and return her safely home.

"HINATA!" That was the sound of Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Temari worrying about their friend.

"HINATA-CHAN!" And that was Naruto crying out for Hinata just to make sure the person he loved was still alive.

She awakened to the sound of Naruto calling her name. They were in a big, wide spacious room with nothing in it. She looked down to see the Konoha 12(no Sasuke) and Temari looking up at her. They were pretty much on the opposite side of the room, but she could see them.

"Come for a visit?"

All of them turned towards the direction of the voice.

Out of the shadows came a cloaked young woman.

"You won't get her down," She said. Shikamaru recognized her quickly to be Nylon Airona of the Airona clan. Airona wasn't a very well known clan, but it was very powerful, and had been wiped out as had the Uchiha clan. He heard that one member of the Airona had overheard the plan to dispose of her clan, and had run away knowing her fate if she hadn't done so.

"Then you will," said Shikamaru. "Let her down, Nylon."

"You are Konoha's genius, no? What's your name again? Ah, nevermind. We aren't here to chitchat now are we? You try getting her down. Let me see you try," Nylon said with a smirk.

"Well then, I will!" said an overconfident Naruto.

"Naruto stop!" Neji stopped Naruto right in time. He had his Byakugan eye.

"LET ME GO NEJI!"

"I can't. She's built a force field about five meters surrounding where Hinata-sama is held captive. The kunai just happens to be connected to the force field. If we get within that range, we, along with Hinata-sama will get shocked with lightning," explained Neji.

Nylon threw her blond hair back and laughed.

Hinata shivered from where she was hanging. A shivering hand grabbed a brick and she hauled herself up just an inch, to lessen the pain her hair was giving her.

Neji felt a tap on his shoulder. Shikamaru pointed a finger down about where the range keeping Hinata from the rest of them were. Neji understood, looking under the invisible force. He nodded to Shikamaru and Shikamaru nodded back. Neji looked at Tenten, she nodded and stepped a little back into the shadows. Shikamaru stepped back to Naruto and whispered in his ear, _"Here's the plan…"_

Nylon was laughing so hard, she didn't even realize the silence between them. Either that, or she thought that they were feeling awkward that they couldn't get Hinata down because she laughed a lot harder.

"Hmm," Naruto nodded in agreement to Shikamaru's plan.

Shikamaru looked around at the other Konoha 12 and Temari, and they all nodded. All at once, they jumped forward and attacked Nylon.

She was quite expecting that, despite her laughing. Oh and speaking of that, it stopped completely and a sudden serious face appeared on her. She only managed to dodge their attacks, since it was 9 (including Akamaru) against 1.

For Heaven's sake, she was fighting a dog and his master, a guy with bugs, a woman who could control minds, a woman with the strength of 10,000 men, another woman with a 5-foot fan, a Hyuuga, a fat-ass who could turn bigger than he was, a Taijutsu expert, AND Konoha's genius! I mean, what else can you do then dodge their attacks?

_Wait a minute, _she thought, _aren't there supposed to be 11 guys?_

She managed to glance at Hinata as she dodged another Sakura Impact. _Shit! _

Of course! How much more STUPID could she be? She had forgot to place a force field underground, too! And now some weapon mistress and blond Jinchuriki was freeing her captive!

She slapped her palm against her forehead. _You idiot,_ _You Idiot, YOU IDIOT!_ she was screaming inside her head.

She couldn't do anything now. That heck of a genius had her caught her in his jutsu by surprise. She couldn't move. She could only watch silently from where she was standing as the girl with brown buns on her head and the blond boy bring down the heir of the Hyuuga clan to safety. The fat-ass and mind-controlling woman had tied her arms and legs tightly, with the help of a pink-haired medical monster. _So tight..._ She was complaining inside her head.

"Well then missy nobody-cares-who-you-are," Ino started "I'd have your mind thoroughly searched right now, but I think you deserve some pain," and she smirked. Nylon was looking down to the floor and thinking about how little chakra she used and how she could have been captured so easily and what an idiot she was, being a survivor of a powerful clan.

Naruto was holding Hinata close to him. Hinata was still recovering from the trauma of being hanged by her hair. It was just stuck to her hair…. Not rolled in the kunai or anything. And she was kinda blushing by the way Naruto was holding her.

"There, there," he patted Hinata on the arm and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. And yeah... you guessed it, Hinata turned a bright red before fainting. Tenten, being a witness to the incident sighed. _Typical Hinata…_ she thought.

**A/N:**

**Oh Yay! Done! :D I hope you read this, KIYO! YEAH, ME TALKS TO YOUH, KIYOMEOW1305! I wanna be in another one of your stories! K bye… *sweet, innocent looking face to cover up wanting to choke Kiyo to upload the damn Naruto story I helped her with* **

**Oh BTW, Kiro says Hi. (Kiro is my diary. Was planning to rename her Nikki or get her another diary friend called Nikki but she has completely forbid it)**


End file.
